


A mother's love

by avuck



Series: oikage week (april 2015) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. Not during a match, or when he'd first confessed his feelings to Kageyama, or even when they shared their first kiss- as awkward as it was. This made those things feel like preschool, and he suddenly missed the old, easy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> I should have started writing this yesterday, since I finished day four's prompt so early but nooooo gotta make everything hard for myself;;;
> 
> This is for day five of oikage week!

Oikawa couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. Not during a match, or when he'd first confessed his feelings to Kageyama, or even when they shared their first kiss- as awkward as it was. This made those things feel like preschool, and he suddenly missed the old, easy days. Of course it was himself who begged to meet his boyfriend's parents, but now that they were actually going through with it? 

Kageyama had said he was introducing him to his mother first, so not to over well Oikawa, but what if she didn't like him? What if she had the same headstrong personality as her son, terrifying near everyone when upset or angry? Yeah, he loved Kageyama dearly but... he wasn't sure he wanted to face that pressure.

How was he supposed to act when meeting someone else's mom? He wasn't close with his own- she wasn't around the house often, but even when she was there _physically_ , in every other aspect it was no different from being alone for the third year. She was a busy woman after all, and never failed to remind him of that. The late nights she spent pouring over paperwork, with a droning coffee pot as her sole companion didn't either.

The worst part had to be when they were standing outside the front door, waiting for Kageyama to dig out the key to let them in. There was no turning back now. This was Oikawa's first time at the younger boy's house now, so he didn't want to back out anyway, but that didn't mean the notion didn't spark in his mind for at least a second. 

He felt like his heart and throat and stomach all swapped places when the door finally opened. It was large and blue, with a small window on the upper half. Behind it was a storm door the two boys clanged trough, with age old holes interrupting the mesh of the screen. 

The rest of the house was, well, homely. Floral wallpaper, photos of Kageyama and his parents, a volleyball under the coffee table, various plants and afghans scattered around. It looked lived in. Much different from his own house, with its open walls and empty atmosphere. Oikawa was sure that the only pictures that were of himself were selfies he took on his phone. 

A woman's voice suddenly sounded from another room, somewhere Oikawa couldn't see, and dragged his attention away from the setting at hand. Kageyama gave his hand a squeeze (when had they started holding hands? Was he really that nervous that he didn't notice the other's fingers slip between his own?), and lead him to his mother.

She was in the kitchen, arms plunged into a soapy pool of dishware in the basin of the sink. Her hair was dark and short, much like her son's, and she wore what Oikawa would definitely classify as "mom clothes". If there were an department store that strictly targeted moms, this woman would shop there.

Upon entering, the two boys were assaulted by cold suds, with Kageyama's mom waving her hands at them and sending sparks of water and soap their way. 

"Hellooooo, boys!" Good lord, was she cheery. Just from those two words, Oikawa could tell Kageyama was a stark contrast from her. 

They were still blinking in shock from the water, bubbles piled here and there at their feet and in their hair, when a pair of hands grabbed Oikawa by the shoulders, effectively scaring the ever-loving shit out of him. No, he did _not_ yell anything out in surprise. He had _no idea_ why Kageyama was snickering behind his free hand. 

She was staring at him. This was the point when Oikawa realised where Kageyama must have gotten that stony, focused expression of his. Even on this woman it was downright terrifying. 

A jab in the side from the younger boy reminded Oikawa, now would _probably_ be a good time to say something. 

"Uh..." Queue the teeth flashing smile. Good thing it came naturally to him, or he probably would have died on the spot with a horrific, inappropriate grin. "Hi?" 

"Tobio!" The woman gasped, and the aforementioned boy sighed, a look of caution falling on his face, "I didn't think you meant he was _this_ pretty! Look at that face! Come here and look at it! See, isn't he pretty!"

She finally released her hold, only to guide her red-faced son closer to where where she was standing. Nice to know that Oikawa wasn't the only one completely mortified with embarrassment here. 

"Mom. Mom, I know! I'm dating him, I know he's pretty! I even _told_ you he's pretty, like you said!" And thus Kageyamas blush only deepened. His expression was a cross between a scowl and a pout at this point, and he pulled hard on Oikawa's hand. 

If he weren't so embarrassed himself, the third year would have taken grateful note at how cute his boyfriend was like this. Instead, he was imagining what would happen if a velociraptor suddenly charged into the house. Something to save him from this situation. He don't know it, but Kageyama was running similar simulations in his own mind.

This meeting wasn't going anything like how either of them were anticipating, but considering how Oikawa thought it could have gone, this was pretty good. Though it was going to take a while to gather up the nerve to meet Kageyama's dad next.

**Author's Note:**

> So I like to think that Kageyama is shockingly unlike his parents, and that Oikawa's over-the-top personality is to over compensate for the lack of parental attention he gets at home quq 
> 
> Also this is my first time including an original character in a fic, wooo for that?
> 
> This isn't betad atm, but I should be able to fix that tomorrow?


End file.
